


The Green Smile

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's DC Universe [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Gotham City - Freeform, Justice League Issue 050, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Scissoring, Superheroes, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: When Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn want to add a little excitement to their relationship when they remember a fun time a while ago. Harley sets in motion a plan to get the other redhead she wants to see and uses their enemy to get what they want.A follow up to both Scarlet Rose (Wonder Woman) and Things that go bump in the Dark NightCharacters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassAll others © DC Comics
Series: Marcella's DC Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Green Smile

“I am bored, Ivy” Harley says feeling a little down for some reason as she looks at her wife. Pamela looks at the pale girl before asking “why is that?” The blond girl shrugs “I love being married to you and it has been fun but I feel we need a little something extra” she giggles and winks. The redhead shakes her head when she has an idea what the blond is thinking of “oh no, we are not getting a man to join us! You know how I feel about them, they are just pawns not something I would love”

“Oh I know Pamela babe…I had someone else in mind, we met her a while ago and it seems she is back calling herself Scarlet Rose now” Harley says and Pamela searches through her memory but has trouble recalling so she uses her phone to see if there is any info on this Scarlet Rose. “Oh her” Poison Ivy smiles and blushes when she remembers the encounter with this redhead. Her wife smiles when she sees the reaction on her wife’s face “yep, the first one you kissed who did not get affected by your poison, you two sure kissed long which kind of makes me jealous now” and sticks her tongue out.

“Mmm you have my interest now, I wouldn’t mind seeing her again…it has been so long but let’s keep her for just the two of us, no need to call the other two” Poison Ivy says with a smile and blush on her cheeks. “I agree with you there, let’s make her our special girlfriend” Harley suggests “I did love kissing her to and I have to admit I had the same response like you had when I found out that she is back” she giggles with a blush on her cheek as well “though we have no way to communicate with her so I have started to spread a rumor that we are planning something only she could stop, I am sure Bats will talk with her when he can”

Poison Ivy smiles and kisses Harley’s lips softly “such a smart wifey I married” The blond girl giggles and kisses back having regained some of her previous vigor as they undress and spend the night making love until they pass out.

“Diana? Is Marcella with you?” Bruce asks while he knocks on the door of her room at the Justice League Watch Tower. The two lovers lay there cuddling and hugging each other as they slowly wake up and look into the other’s eyes “morning my beloved” Diana greets Marcella who responds with “and a good morning to you to, my love” before they kiss one another. Then the knock gets louder and it seems Batman is getting slightly annoyed at the no response from Wonder Woman. “I am in here, Bruce! What do you want?” Scarlet Rose shouts out a little annoyed now as well and she gets told to meet him in thirty minutes to discus something urgent.

The herm shouts that she will be there and then turns towards her lover “guess we have little time though we had plenty of time together” she giggles and kisses Wonder Woman deeply before she gets up and heads out towards the shower. Diana’s eyes follow her naked lover and whistles teasingly to which Marcella shakes with her bum before the sounds of falling water could be heard. “I love you, Diana!” the herm shouts from underneath the shower when Diana gets up and joins Marcella “and I love you to, Marcella” as the water cascades over their hot bodies while they wash one another.

“You’re late!” Batman growls at Scarlet Rose as she enters the meeting room who just shrugs as she gets in front of him. “Only by a minute and I am sure the almighty Bruce Wayne can understand that two people being together may take a little time to get ready” the goddess says in an annoyed tone though she guesses he does not like her for banging his two girlfriends before. “Whatever, I need you to go to Gotham City and look into the matter of two criminals who claim you are the only one that can spoil their plan” Bruce states and hands her a phone number.

“Call this number and she will help you from now on” he says and hands her a card with a number and the word Oracle on it before he leaves when Diana enters. “He seems to be in a foul mood” she observes while Marcella saves the number on her phone. “I guess I remind him of his failure as a man when I first met him a year or two ago” she chuckles when she sees that the Amazon wants her to continue “I think he was kidnapped by Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Catwoman and Talia al Ghul who worked together but they drained his nuts quite a bit and on the brink of passing out when I came in and took his place. They enjoyed it quite a lot and they could not help but tell him how much better and bigger I am compared to him though something else happened but I can’t quite remember what”

Wonder Woman chuckles at that and nods “I can imagine that so what did he want?” Marcella starts to explain all that she was told including the phone number he gave her and the black-haired woman nods. “I am sure she will be able to help you with whatever information you need and much better to deal with than him” she says pointing in the direction Batman left “also I think the fact that the rumor says only you can handle it, has bruised his ego more” That remark makes Marcella laugh so hard that Diana looks confused at first but then realized the pun she made and snickers as well.

“Guess you better start on it today if his mood is anything to go by” Diana whispers and Marcella nods. “I’ll head there now and then make that call before giving him more reason to behave all grumpy” she says with a mischievous grin on her face, They kiss one more time when Power Girl walks and watches Marcella disappear. “I do love that bond that you two have but don’t think I will give up on the fun” she winks and Wonder Woman giggles as she tells the blond she would not have it any other way.

The goddess lands in Gotham City when she finally remembers what happened between her and Bruce and chuckles “guess he is still sore after I fucked his ass back then” Marcella grins as she gets down from where she landed and then grabs her phone to call the number Batman gave her. “Hello this is Oracle who are you and how did you get my number?” she hears a woman’s voice coming from the other side. “I am Scarlet Rose and Batman gave me your number concerning that rumor?” the demoness replies when she hears typing on the other side of the phone before she hears someone getting back to her.

“Ah yes Marcella Highthorn also known as Scarlet Rose, Bruce told me to assist you as much as I could though your reputation precedes you. Black Canary speaks highly of you so I am willing to help you as much as I can but I do would like to meet you face to face once you are finished and go out, if that is alright with you?” Oracle asks and tells her and Marcella agrees “ok then we have a deal though there is not much except the rumor and a possible location and that it concerns Harley Quinn and her wife Poison Ivy so I will sent you all the info I have so far on it as well as my private contact info for our date” Marcella could hear a giggle from the other side of the room before she hangs up.

“Looks like I have a date to look forward to” Marcella grins when she hears the sound of her phone receiving a message as she saves all the info in it including the phone number under Oracle’s real name of Barbara Gordon. “So it seems there is this warehouse only a few blocks away where I have to go” the fallen angel thinks as she puts the address in her gps then takes to the sky and flies off to the location.

The warehouse looks like nothing special but the herm decides to go inside anyway and looks around to see if there is anything special or out of the ordinary when she finds a small device with a button on it. The goddess throws caution in the wind and just presses it when a TV pops from the floor with all sorts of smoke and light effects. “Hello Scarlet Rose this is Harley and her wifey Ivy I am sure you remember us because we sure do! We just put that rumor out there because we want to see you again, take the card from the back of this device and come look for us or we are coming to get you!” Harley giggles while she pulls Pamela in and kisses her deeply before the TV goes black.

The fey herm chuckles at this and grabs the piece of paper from the back and this time it seems to be more of a home address than some kind of company building. “This should be fun if I remember things as they were though I didn’t expect those two to get hitched to one another” Marcella thinks as she looks at the address which does not seem to be too far away from her present location. “I guess they were impatient when they made this plan to have this location so close to their home address” Scarlet thinks as she decides to just walk to the address while whistling Led Zeppelin’s “Whole Lotta Love”

She goes into the apartment complex and when she reaches the apartment she is supposed to go to, she knocks on the door. “Yeah yeah I know we are behind on the rent but we are working on it” she hears a voice coming from behind the door and sees the door opening to see a green-skinned woman with red hair looking up at her. Those green eyes widen when she sees Marcella standing there and with a happy smile she jumps in her arms and starts to kiss the other redhead deeply on the lips. 

The goddess holds the woman close to her as she kisses back while the two completely lose themselves in the kiss when they hear a high pitched voice coming from the living room. “Who is it, red?” which was clearly the voice of Harley Quinn when Pamela breaks the kiss breathing a little heavy as if in heat “it’s our guest!” she screams before locking lips again as she pulls the goddess in and kicks the door shut.

They slowly walk into the living room and see Harley pout “boohoo someone has been kissing my wife and did not include me” The pale-skinned woman grins as she gets up and takes Poison Ivy’s place on Marcella’s lips slipping her tongue into the vampiress’ mouth which tangles with the herm’s tongue. “Mmm you look different from last we met but I like the changes” Pamela says with a smile as she pulls the goddess’ pants down to expose her thick rod “still the biggest tree I have ever seen attached to a person” and starts to lick and kiss that huge pole.

The blond grins when she breaks the kiss and looks deep into Marcella’s eyes “she would never let any dick near her aside from yours, she did love how you made her feel and as did I enjoy that time but this time it will be just the three of us since we have a special proposition for you” Marcella lets out a moan as her pole starts to rise and getting bigger and harder from the attention that the redheaded woman who leaves green lipstick marks on it. “Ahum my proposition is quite simple, have sex with us and become our girlfriend” the blond girl says “I think neither of us has forgotten about you nor could we”

“Mmm yes besides this dick, they way you had sex with us made us want more, feeling warm inside for the first time in years which was also how Harleen and I fell in love and not just with one another” Pamela confesses and Harley nods. “We’re in love with you, Marcella! We’re very serious about this, we would have called you if we had your number but since we didn’t…we had to come up with a plan to lure you to us” Marcella smiles and whispers “shut up Harleen and kiss your girlfriend like you mean it but be aware I do have a few of those”

“Oh I know and glad you accepted our offer, darling” the blond woman giggles before she undresses herself as does Pamela and then undress Marcella. “Those new tattoos look so hot on you, Marcella hun” Harleen purrs appreciatively before their naked bodies press against the dickgirl’s body. “Mmm yes as am I, I do love you, my sweet angel” Poison Ivy says with a smile before her lips wrap around the head of that love pole. Marcella grabs Harley’s ass and fondles it while her tongue move’s eagerly into the woman’s mouth her purrs happily as the three lovers give into their heart’s desire.

“Mmm she only said those words to me and mean it until now, you are a special girl Marcella” the blond giggles while pressing herself against the herm and locking lips again letting out a few moans as two fingers slip into her vagina and asshole. “Mmm you know how to treat a girl! I love you, my girlfriend now feed my wifey some milk” Harley giggle moans as her tongue twists around the lips of the herm’s before pushing it in while she spanks the herm on the tattooed ass which pushes that pole deep into Ivy’s mouth and throat and starts feed her hot cum straight from the tap.

“So delicious mmm better than water” Pamela coos happily after swallowing every single drop of seed and licks her lips clean as the shaft parted from her throat and lips. “Now time to feed the kitty, Marcy darling” Harley grins as she gets on all fours and wiggles her butt in front of the herm who grins at the lovely sight. “What a lovely butt you have, my love” Marcella smiles as she gives it a few teasing spanks before she plunges her deep sea explorer all the way into that moist cavern. 

“Oooh it has been a while since my pussy got stretched like this mmm not since last we had our fun Marcella! Aaaah it just seems to ache for it for so long aaah! Only Ivy was able to quench it oooh more more please more!” Harley moans and begs while her pussy leaks like crazy as Marcella thrusts her dick deep inside repeatedly. “Mmm such a sweet cunt aaah oooh I will fuck you more aaah I love the feeling of your wet lips around my pole, my love!” the goddess moans and groans as while the redheaded female happily moves behind the two as she slides her green hand over Marcella’s butt.

The green-skinned redhead notices something and gets on her knees, a smile crosses her face when she sees the slit behind Marcella’s orbs “oooh she has a pussy as well, she has both sets of genitals” she pushes her tongue against the herm’s honey pot and starts to lick and drink deeply from that moist cunt. “Aaaah that is a nice surprise and ooooh that just made her super hard fuck!” Harley moans in pleasure unable to hold back as if she was doing that in the first place while the fallen angel keeps on thrusting hard and deep into pale girl’s sweet spot. 

“Mmm you two are driving me crazy aaah going to make me cum so hard again! Oooh fuaaaah take my seed aaah fuck it is even better than I remember it! I love you, Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley!” Marcella roars while she dumps her seed into the blonde’s womb while squirting over the redhead’s face and Harley squirts over those huge nuts as she orgasms hard as well while she could feel the semen overflow her womb. A blush on all their faces after such an intimate moment but they are not done and Poison Ivy climbs on top of Marcella, whose pole is still rock solid, while she whispers that she always wanted to try this as it disappears in her sexy green ass.

They make love until the end of the next morning as they lay there happily and satisfied into a warm embrace on top of the herm as they kiss one another in terms before they sigh happily. “Now that was fun mmm now if you only had kitty I would show you what two girls could do to another girl” Harley giggles while she winks at her wife who giggles in response “though Ivy could grow something dick like with her seed but she’s unable to impregnate me with it so I hope you will do give us a baby in the future, our girlfriend” she whispers tenderly while her hand strokes the goddess’ cheek.

Marcella smiles as she pulls the two ladies in closer to her and kisses their lips tenderly “mmm I am a goddess and could change small things about my body before that and also when I decide to become fertile I can both breed you and Ivy could breed me if she and I so chose” she smiles as her dick slowly disappears and becomes fully female “though it has been ages since last I have done this”

“Mmm sounds like a deal and I will put my plant dick in later but now it is time to show what lesbian sex is like. Perhaps turn you into a lesbian though having two sexes makes you one already” Ivy giggles “since Harley took your dick first, I will have our pussies kiss first” She seems to have gained a second burst of energy while their legs intertwine and Ivy’s pussy kisses Marcella’s cunt. The green-skinned redhead starts to move her hips and rubs her pussy against Scarlet’s honey pot “mmm this feels good to mmm aaah yes I do hope that you will have my baby some day as I will have yours! Aaaah you’re as perfect as Harley aaah mmm! Aaaagh so amazing aaah like our pussies were made for one another!” 

Wet and lewd noises come from between the two redhead’s legs while they moan as their lower lips keep kissing one another. “Ivy seem to have taken a really liking to you and I am happy so now the three of us can spend more time together” Harley says with a smile and rubs her cunt against Marcella’s lips who pushes her tongue deep into that snatch making the woman squirm in pleasure. “Mmm such perfection aaah you sure know how to lick a pussy aaah your tongue is so deep inside me” Harleen moans as she rubs her pussy against Marcella’s lips.

The three of them moan over and over again as lips rub against lips giving Marcella her first full lesbian experience so far or at least in a very long time though she cannot remember when the last time was. She loves it as much as fucking these girls and give them pleasure as much as they are giving her pleasure now while time passes all three of them orgasm hard. Then Pamela and Harleen switch places and start anew until they orgasm again. The goddess puts Harley on all fours and starts to use her tongue on that hot butt while Ivy makes a plant dick appear from her crotch, she shoves it inside Marcella’s pussy and starts to fuck that wet twat.

It is early in the afternoon when the three finally get up and clean themselves and put some food in their mouths before they say their goodbyes. When Harley sits down and cuddles up to Ivy they look happy and content “looks like we have a new lover and girlfriend that can join us in…wait…we didn’t get her number! Damn it, now we have to come up with a whole new plan to lure her in again” Ivy smiles and shows her a card with a phone number on it and Marcella’s name above it “good thing she didn’t forget and does want to see us again as well, my beloved wife” she grins and kisses Harley deep on the lips.

Meanwhile Marcella is up at the JL Watch Tower again and makes a call to Barbara who happily answers the phone as they set a time and date for their date. The woman on the other side seems elated as she says that she will make some plans for that day “I am looking forward to it” Marcella says before she hangs up while she gets greeted by both Wonder Woman and Power Girl who, after the goddess tells them what happened, pull her in to one of the bedrooms and strip her and themselves naked as another session of hot lovemaking begins.

The End


End file.
